Cal-141
Summary Cal-141 is a female Spartan-II from the Halo franchise. Like Master Chief, Cal was forcefully taken from her home when she was six years old, and taken to planet Reach and trained by the UNSC to become a super soldier. She is one of the main protagonists of the Halo Legends short, The Babysitter, where she was sent along with her comrades to assassinate a minor Prophet. In the end, they succeeded; but Cal lost her life in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | ' 9-A' physically; 9-C to 8-C with weapons Name: SPARTAN-II Cal-141 Origin: Halo Gender: Female Age: Between 31–40 before death (physical aging was slowed during cryo sleep) Classification: SPARTAN-II Commando (extensively-trained biochemically, genetically and cybernetically-augmented super-soldier) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cybernetic physical and mental augmentations, Skilled with virtually all manner of weaponry, Skilled at operating nearly any vehicle she finds access to, Martial Arts Expert | All previous plus Adaptability, Enhanced Senses (such as increased visual clarity and night vision), more efficient metabolism and Healing (naturally Low, probably Mid-Low with BioFoam/MediGel) Attack Potency: At least Wall level | Small Building level+ physically (comparable to other SPARTAN-II); Street level to Building level (Arsenal ranges from handguns to hand grenades) Speed: Superhuman travel speed (100+ km/h; comparable to other SPARTAN-II), Subsonic combat speed and reactions without MJOLNIR (Compatible to other suitless Spartans who reacted to stun rounds) | Superhuman movement speed with Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Faster than before, can react to bullets and Covenant plasma projectiles, comparable to other SPARTAN-II) Lifting Strength: ''' '''Class 5 (can deadlift 500 kg, comparable to other SPARTAN-II) | Class 10 (can deadlift at least 5 tonnes, pulled a 500+ kilogram loaded SOEIV out of a swamp and threw it at least 10 meters to solid ground with one arm, stopped a downward swing from a 2.7 meter tall Brute with one arm, performed a 4+ meter Berani flip over the same Brute's head, is somewhat stronger than the average Elite and somewhat weaker than the average Brute, comparable to other SPARTAN-II) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (comparable to other SPARTAN-II) | Small Building Class+ (dropkick-tackled a large 700+ kilogram Brute off a 15+ meter tall cliff at high speed, elbowed the same Brute in the side of the face hard enough to shatter a nearly brick-sized piece of his helmet armor while rupturing one of his eyes and leaving a noticeable depression in his face, kicked the same Brute hard enough to send him tumbling at least 5 meters back head over heels, comparable to other SPARTAN-II) Durability: At least Wall level (comparable to other SPARTAN-II) | Small Building level+ (barely remained conscious after a fatal direct blow to the head from a Gravity Hammer, comparable to other SPARTAN-II) Stamina: Superhuman (can continue fighting long after any normal athletic human would collapse from exhaustion; can endure pain intense enough to immediately stop a normal human in their tracks rendering them incapacitated from shock, such as losing a limb or being impaled) Range: Extended melee range; hundreds of meters with most ranged weapons, several kilometers with sniper rifles. Intelligence: Gifted (Cal-141 is an excellent military tactician with far above average intelligence as a result of her extensive SPARTAN training and decades of experience. She is a master of CQC given her fight with the Brute, and reportedly a highly skilled sniper, although she never had the chance to demonstrate that skill). Standard Equipment: * MJOLNIR MK IV: The first successful MJOLNIR armor. Titanium plating offers great protection against gunfire. It also multiplies her strength, speed, and stamina a few times over. No energy shields make the suit very susceptible to plasma. * MA5 Assault Rifle: Rapid fires M118 7.62x51mm Full Metal Jacket Armor Piercing bullets at a muzzle velocity of 792 m/s. Kinetic energy of the 11 gram bullets would be 3450 joules. Street level AP and Supersonic AS. * SRS 99 Anti-Material: Sniper Rifle fires 14.5x114 mm Armor Piercing Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot bullet at 1530 m/s. The kinetic energy of the 66.5 gram bullet would be 77834.925 joules. Wall level AP and Supersonic+ AS. * M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade: Traditional fragmentation hand grenade of the UNSC. It is strong against vehicles and does massive damage upon impact. Weaknesses: Cal-141's MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark IV does not possess energy shields; if she gets hit with enough force, her armor might lock automatically; MJOLNIR is very susceptible to electricity and plasma weaponry Without MJOLNIR | With MJOLNIR equipped Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Halo Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Technology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gun Users Category:UNSC Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8